Andromeda (franchise)
Andromeda is a media franchise created by Marcus Waterman. All films have been released by Universal Studios. Characters Protagonists Antagonists James Steele 'James Steele '''first appears in ''Andromeda, though he appears in the opening scene when he talks to Lonsdale to be safe of the Mars voyage. In The Return of the Shuttle, Steele serves as the true antagonist in the latter part of the film where he removes his capsuleAccording to Waterman, the capsule inside Steele's mouth is not cyanide. jammed inside his throat, where it is revealed that his voice becomes deeperAccording to Waterman, the "deeper voice" method was inspired by James Earl Jones' voice for Darth Vader in the original Star Wars trilogy.. Films ''Andromeda (2006) ''Andromeda II: The Return of the Shuttle (2008) Filming for The Return of the Shuttle began on December 2007 and was completed on June 2008. The film was released on December 2008. The film was unaffected by the writer's strike as Waterman is a non-union writer. ''Andromeda III: The Cage'' (2010) Filming for The Cage ''began on November 2009 and completed on March 2010. The film was released on July 2010. ''Andromeda IV: The Showdown (2012) Waterman began filming The Showdown ''on December 2011 and completed it on May 2012. The film was released on November 2012. ''Andromeda V: The Uprising (2014) Filming for Andromeda V ''began on July 10, 2013 and is expected to be filmed back-to-back with the next three films, as stated by Waterman and co-director Alan Stewart. Waterman has said that the filming will last until 2015 with additional for the seventh and eighth films occuring on April 2016, which will last for 10 weeks. ''Andromeda V ''will come out on October 2014, as evidenced on a teaser trailer on the DVD release of ''Andromeda IV: The Showdown. ''Andromeda VI: The Sabbatical'' (2015) Originally the film was going to come out on 2016, but on a June 2013 interview, Waterman said that the sixth film will come out a year after The Uprising ''and the next two films will come out on 2017 and 2018, respectively. ''Andromeda VII: The Darkness Rising ''(2017) Originally the film was going to come out on 2018, but on a June 2013 interview, Waterman said that the sixth film will come out a year after ''The Uprising ''and the next two films will come out on 2017 and 2018, respectively. ''Andromeda VIII: The Final Mission ''(2018) Originally the film was going to come out on 2020, but on a June 2013 interview, Waterman said that the sixth film will come out a year after ''The Uprising ''and the next two films will come out on 2017 and 2018, respectively. Video games ''Andromeda ''(2006) The first video game for ''Andromeda ''was first announced in September 2005, when Waterman said that he was in talks with videogame publishers Sega, Electronic Arts, Activision, Atari and THQ for a video game loosely based on the first film. Eventually, Sega agreed to co-publish the game alongside with Apparel, who also developed the video game. The game was released on April 26, 2006 via Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, Nintendo Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, Nokia N-Gage and Xbox 360. A Gizmondo version was considered prior to the discontinuation of the console in March 2006, which Waterman said that it was "a devastation". Timeline 1996 *December 12: Martin Lonsdale is born in San Francisco, California. 2026 *The events of ''Andromeda ''takes place. 2028 *The events of ''Andromeda II: The Return of the Shuttle ''takes place: **The remains of Space Shuttle ''Adrenaline ''is discovered. **Captain Antonio Salvador of ''Adrenaline ''is killed by James Steele. **Steele is put into airlock chamber, where he is sucked out to his death. 2030 *The events of Andromeda III: The Cage takes place: 2032 *The events of ''Andromeda IV: The Showdown ''takes place. 2034 *The events of ''Andromeda V: The Uprising ''takes place. 2036 *The events of ''Andromeda VI: The Sabbatical ''takes place. Cultural references Waterman has said that the film series have mentions of films (mostly science fiction) to have an comedic element: ''Star Wars ''Andromeda'' *Part of the ensemble cast appeared in either one of the six Star Wars ''films. *Andrew asks Lonsdale who shot first in the cantina scene of ''A New Hope. Lonsdale replies "I think Han shot first, not Greedo", referring to the altered scene of the film for the 20th anniversary in 1997. *Lonsdale tells Andrew that he thinks that Andromeda ''is being just like the Millennium Falcon. ''Star Trek ''Andromeda'' *Part of the ensemble cast appeared in either one of the ten Star Trek ''films. ''The Matrix ''Andromeda'' *Lonsdale says: "What would Neo do?" References